The Egg
by jessthereader13
Summary: After chasing after my dog in the forest I found a egg...a large Smoky grey egg. Something happens to my family, which drives me to Alagaësia. OCxOC AU
1. Chapter 1

"talking"

'thoughts'

' **Sundavr** **/a dragon speaking'**

 _flashback_

/werecat or other animal speaking through thoughts/

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Inheritance Cycle (Eragon series) related. I do own my Oc, Sundavr, myself, and my strange friend (not really** _ **own**_ **him, he basically begged to be in my story...) who wanted to be the killer...yeah...again I state he is strange**

The Egg

Chapter 1

'You know I still can't believe that I found your egg here. I mean, here Alagaësia is the name of a land in a story written by this one dude Christopher Paolini.' ' **Hmm, yes my dame (mother) knew that my rider would not be from my realm so that she sent me here. As I have told you this before the last time you have mentioned this.'** 'Yeah, yeah. Do I have to practice raising that stone again?' ' **Yes, the better control that you have on the words of the ancient language the better off you will be.'** 'Alright I will meet you in about 10 minutes, I need to leave from my house, so it will be a bit until I get there.' ' **Bring the book I would like it if you can read the next chapter to me.'** -I smile- 'Alright, see you soon my Sun' -I close off the connection a bit so that I don't annoy him too much- I grab my bag and put the book that Sundavr wants me to read to him. I head downstairs and as I am going through the door I yell, "Mom, I'm going to visit a friend! be back in a few hours!" As the door is shutting I hear her shouting her reply, "Okay, see you later!"

As I am walking down the street to go into Lemery Park, I think back to when I found Sundavr's smoky grey egg.

 _FlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashback_

 _I am trudging through the woods. Our dog Daisy has gotten loose once more and managed to get far into the forest of the park that we live near. After about another hour of shouting out Daisy's name and looking for any sign of her. I gave up and admitted to myself that I am quite lost. I sigh and look around for anything familiar, when I see something shine in the corner of my eye. I turn in that direction and see a beautiful smoky grey oval shaped stone. I walk to the stone and I pick it up. I turn it around marveling at how the sun is making the different shades of smoky grey shimmer. I laugh as the thought of this being like how Eragon found that dragon's egg in the book_ Eragon _came into my mind. Then I hear a sharp crack of something breaking. I look around and see that I am still alone. Again I hear the sound, this time louder. I look at the stone in my hands once more but very closely, and can see that there is now cracks spanning the length of it._ _Uncharacteristically_ _a cuss word comes unbidden from my lips. (I mean what would you do if you realize that the thing in your_ _hands_ _could potentially_ _ **kill**_ _you once it hatches!) I gently set the sto-egg down -that thing is one foot long and has like a 5 inch diameter, I don't want to make it angry. Then I proceed to run and hide behind a tree-i'm not taking any chances. I peek from behind my chosen tree and watch as it hatches. When I see the head I can tell that it is reptilian in origin. I then move to a closer tree to get a better look. I watch as it completely comes out of its shell. And my 'funny thought' that I had a few minutes ago isn't very 'funny' any more. I pale as I realize that the thing that just hatched from that iridescent gem-like smoky grey egg is a_ dragon _. I then proceed in a thing that I didn't know I could do-I fainted. (I will later claim that I did no such thing.)_

 _EndFlashbackEndFlashbackEndFlashbackEndFlashback_


	2. Chapter 2

"talking"

'thoughts'

' **Sundavr** **/a dragon speaking'**

 _flashback_

/werecat or other animal speaking through thoughts/

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Inheritance Cycle (Eragon series) related. I do own my Oc, Sundavr, myself, and my strange friend (not really** _ **own**_ **him, he basically begged to be in my story...) who wanted to be the killer...yeah...again I state he is strange**

Chapter 2

As I am walking through the forest think of the things that I have done in the past years since finding Sundavr's egg. The years have done him well. He is now about the length of a city bus. His wings are sadly not used often because he would be seen, the only opportunity for him to use them is during a big storm. If spread out I am certain that it would be about two city buses. He had me doing yoga seeing how neither of us knew how to do the Rimgar that Eragon does with Oromis-Zelda. As well as I practice my meditation, trying to find my magic and become aware of my surroundings like Eragon does with his Ebrithil. Since we don't really uses swords, nor could I find someone to teach me, we just worked on building up my endurance (I can now run for 25 miles without needing to stop to catch my breath-don't tell my brother), strength (I can easily lift about 1,000 pounds-don't ask how we know...it's a long story...), and speed (if I choose I could run the _-about 3 miles-_ whole way - _if there was no_ _vehicles driving by_ \- to the library in about 3 minutes). Thankfully I don't really need to hid my gedwëy ignasia, so we don't really need to worry about it. The books are not really popular enough for people to realize that it is not a birthmark or a scar of some sort.

 _TimeskipTimeskipTimeskipTimeskip_

After two hours of building up/maintaining my endurance, strength, and speed we (I, he makes sure that I don't push myself too far) do a half hour of yoga. So that if I have to do the Rimgar I am somewhat flexible. When that is done I go to a flat rock that Sundavr found and get into a meditative pose. I meditate for about a half hour. While I was practicing on lifting a stone, Sundavr watches me closely and monitors my energy level. "Stenr reisa! (Raise stone!)" I shout while trying to focus on the magic within me to raise the stone. I had finally managed to do all sorts of things with a half pound stone (before that I did one pebble then two, up to ten until he finally let me do the stone...Slave driver...) so I am now working on a one pound stone. Sun gently prods my mind, **'Dear one, it is getting late. You should be heading back now.''** 'But I haven't read to you yet!' I refute. In our shared mindscape I can feel his amusement in me not wanting to go home yet. I have learned to take comfort in the peacefulness in the forest. I can't really stand to be in the loudness of the city very long anymore. He leans over and nuzzles my head. **'Dear one, if you do not leave, then your parents will come looking with your** _ **police**_ **and they would deem me a threat and either kill me on site -** _ **as if they can-**_ **or bring me in so that they can experiment on me and possibly you! I could not stand it if my dear sweet Rider is placed in that position.' He warned** -I am blushing at his complete seriousness- 'Fine! I will go.' I smile gently. I place a kiss on top of his scaly muzzle. 'I will see you tomorrow then' I finished hugging his head. I then grabbed all of the stuff that I brought with me.


	3. Chapter 3

"talking"

'thoughts'

' **Sundavr** **/a dragon speaking'**

 _flashback_

/werecat or other animal speaking through thoughts/

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Inheritance Cycle (Eragon series) related. I do own my Oc, Sundavr, myself, and my strange friend (not really** _ **own**_ **him, he basically begged to be in my story...) who wanted to be the killer...yeah...again I state he is strange.**

Chapter 3

 _TimeskipTimeskipTimeskipTimeskip_

As I walk into my house I gag as one of the most disgusting smells enters through my nose. "Hello? Anybody home?" I shout hoping that someone answers. All I hear is silence. Then I realize that not even our three dogs haven't come to see who entered the house. I enter the living room and the first thing that I see will haunt me for weeks. I see my l mother sitting in her chair with several bullets in her chest, her eyes open and blank. I turn and see that everyone is either sitting down (my family) or lying on the ground in a pool of blood (the dogs). I let out a heart shattering, ear splitting scream as I fall to the ground sobbing. In my grief I don't hear my dragon trying to comfort me in the only way he can. I then feel as though I am being held in an embrace. I look up and see a man with silvery-grey eyes and hair looking down at me with worry. I age him at about 21, about 2 years older than me. "You are you?!" I shout pitifully as my throat is raw from my sobbing. He looks at me in confusion **"Don't you recognize me, Dear one?" The man asked.** "Sundavr?!" I whisper in shock. I then ask, "What was the first thing that I did when I met you?" He smiled, **'Something that you will forever deny doing.'** He answered. I nodded satisfied that this was my Sun. I then choked back another sob as my family entered my thoughts once more. Once I calmed down I then ask Sundavr to bring me over to our corded phone that was in the kitchen as I didn't have the strength to do so myself. He nodded and carried me over. After he sat me down I reached over and grabbed the phone and dialed the phone number that everyone knows, 911. As I am doing this Sundavr is rubbing my back to help keep me calm. I smile the best as I can, which isn't much. "Hello. 911 this is Helena speaking what is your emergency?" A woman with a nice soft voice comes through the receiver. "Yes, -I choked as I once more hold off another wave of tears- I would like to-sniff- to report the murders of my family. -here I am now crying softly. I hear faintly Sundavr softly saying **"sh, it is going to be alright, not yet though not while the pain is fresh? Sh, oh my poor Dear one."** on repeat-". I hear the woman gasp, before hearing her ask, "What is your address so that we can send the police to find the bastard(s)who did this." I sniffle a bit more and wipe my tears away, before giving the lady my address. "The police are on their way. Can you wait outside to meet them?" She replied. "Yes," I say softly. "Alright. Can you hang up deary" I hear her ask reluctantly. **(AN: I have no idea if this actually happens during a 911 call. As I never had to call them for real...)** "Yes I can. Thank you for your time and help" I reply softly. Before she hangs up I hear her say, "I hope that they catch that jerk." After placing the phone back onto the stand I look up into Sundavr's eyes. He nods and carries my outside to wait for the police.


	4. Chapter 4

"talking"

'thoughts'

' **Sundavr** **/a dragon speaking'**

 _flashback_

/werecat or other animal speaking through thoughts/

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Inheritance Cycle (Eragon series) related. I do own my Oc, Sundavr, myself, and my strange friend (not really** _ **own**_ **him, he basically begged to be in my story...) who wanted to be the killer...yeah...again I state he is strange.**

Chapter 4

 _Timeskip To when police arrived._

"Hello, are you the girl that called about your family being killed?" I hear a voice coming in front of me. I look up from Sundavr's chest, as I was cuddling into him for comfort...his shirt now had a large wet spot from my crying, but I could tell that he didn't really mind. "Yes, I am her," I answered. "I am sorry for you loss. I am Officer Abacus, I am in charge of finding out who did this and put them behind bars. Can you tell me what happened ending at when you called 911?" Officer Abacus asked. "Yes, around 4:30pm I went to the park to hang out with Sundavr, he was going to show me this really cool tree that he found. He doesn't have a cellphone, neither do I, we got back around 30 minutes ago. I entered the house and smelled something really bad, I went through the kitchen and into our living room. That is when I saw my whole family shot to death." I answered with a soft, raw voice (from all of my crying that I have done). "I then screamed in horror, Sundavr came running in to see why. He found me on the ground bawling... he held me as I cried until I calmed down enough for him to remind me that we needed to call 911. I then called 911, and talked to the operator, she sent you guys and here we are." I started to cry a bit when I finished talking. "Okay. Just to clarify: You left at around 4:30pm to hang out with your friend there, got back at around 6:30pm found your family dead, cried for a bit, your friend there came in and comforted you, then you called 911?" Officer Abacus asked. "Yes, Officer." I sniffled. "Do you know of anyone who didn't like your family enough to do this. Did your parents have any enemies?" He asked. "No not that I know of." I replied. Sundavr hugged me closer and nuzzled my head. "Do you have a place where you could stay at while we are investigating this?" Officer Abacus asked. "I might, but I need to ask them." I said thinking of one of our family friends. I called them with Officer Abacus' cell phone, they would take me in for now. I let the people that did the crime solving into my house, I didn't want to go back in. I thought about what Sundavr said to me a couple of months ago…

 _FlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashback_

 _´I have been thinking,-´_ _ **´That is dangerous, should I make you stop?´ Sundavr teased**_ _´Oh, ha ha your so funny. Anyway, I thought about what you have said about your mother bringing you here. Wouldn't you need to eventually need to go back? Back to Alagaësia?´ I replied trying to stay on my track of thoughts._ _ **´Hmm, yes I suppose I could, but I wouldn't**_ _ **never**_ _**leave without you Dear one. Only when you are ready to leave this place behind. You do remember, that if your book are true, then you would out-live your family several times over..´**_ _´Yes, I do remember that particular factoid. But that time is not now.´I stated morsly._ _ **´No. No it is not.´**_ _Sundavr agreed._

 _EndFlashbackEndFlashbackEndFlashbackEndFlashback_

´Hey Sun?´ **´Yes Dear one?´** ´I think it is time to go to Alagaësia, after their murders are solved and my affairs **(AN:my will and stuff)** are all sorted out. I will have to write letters to my cousins and such so that they don´t worry too much about me.´ Sundavr squeezed me a bit before loosening his hug, but still holding me close.


	5. Chapter 5

"talking"

'thoughts'

' **Sundavr** **/a dragon speaking'**

 _flashback_ /werecat or other animal speaking through thoughts/

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Inheritance Cycle (Eragon series) related. I do own my Oc, Sundavr, myself, and my strange friend (not really** _ **own**_ **him, he basically begged to be in my story...) who wanted to be the killer...yeah...again I state he is strange.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _A few weeks later_

"Alva, the police are here. They found out who killed your family.¨ I hear Mr. Isen call up to were my temporary room is. I sigh, thinking _finally,_ I look at the paper that I was writing my 'will' (AN:isn't a real, legal one until signed by law people) on. I nodded satisfied that I gave everything to the people that I wanted to give them to was all set. After hiding it in the drawer, where all the other papers/letters were, I turn and looked at my family's´ cat. ¨They finally found who killed them, Arya.¨ /Yes, took them long enough. I knew who was the moment that I came to the property./ ¨Yes, but I couldn't really tell them that my cat told me who killed my family, now can I. /No I suppose not. I am glad I revealed myself, I can now tell you what I want to eat, and you have to give it to me to shut up./ I could tell that she was smirking in a way that only a werecat could. Yes you heard me right a _werecat_.

 _FlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashbackFlashback_

 _As we were leaving the yard to head to where Mr. Isen had parked his vehicle I heard a loud meowing sound coming from behind us. I turn and saw Ayra, our cat. She apparently was not in the house during the shooting. I sigh sadly as the thought of my dead family once more entered my thoughts. "Hey girl, do you want to leave with us?" I ask, then sudden feeling foolish for talking to my cat, I blush. /Yes, I would like to go with you human rider/ 'Wait di-did you just speak to me though thought projection?' I asked in confused awe. /Yes you neanderthal-/ 'I prefer Homo sapien' /Whatever, anyway, I am a werecat from Alagaësia. I came here to make sure that the egg and its rider would survive and make it back to Alagaësia safely I hitched a ride on the magic that brought that overgrown lizard here./_ ' _ **I resent that comment and reserve the right to roasting this**_ **cat** _ **at the earliest convenience.'**_ _Sundavr added to our mental conversation. 'No, you may not kill my cat._ -Sundavr pouts- _Well, the werecat that I thought was our cat. You know it is ironic that I named you after a person that is from the land that you are from without really knowing.' /Yes, now that you pointed it out it is. I will refrain from correcting you on my name until we get to Alagaësia, so that you do not accidentally say it here./ 'Sounds like a plan. Back on topic then. So do you want to go with us?'_ _are_ _my only way back home./ I nodded. I kneeled down and picked up Arya and went into the vehicle._

 _EndFlashbackEndFlashbackEndFlashbackEndFlashback_

/Yeah, yeah. Better get going, you don't want to keep them waiting./ 'Yeah your right. See you when I get back.' I get into the police cruiser and dive there in silence. 'You still at the clearing?' ' **Yes, Dear one. I am.'** 'Good they found out who killed them.' ' **Want me to be there?'** 'Hold on' "Hey, um, officer? Can I have a friend come and be there for emotional support?" "The officer, who informs me that her name is Officer Plumbean (I feel sorry for her), says it is okay. I get out the cell phone that Mrs. Isen gave me and pretended to call Sundavr. " 'Hey Sun how are you doing?' " ' **Good. ...are you seriously pretending to** _ **call**_ **me?'** 'How else was I supposed to have you be there if I never called you?' I only get silence back. " 'Yes, this is Alva speaking. Um, I was wondering if you could come to the police station to be my emotional support? They found out who killed my family.' " I could feel him mentally rolling his eyes at me. ' **Yes, I would be honored to be you emotional support. I will be there in a few minutes after you are.'** " 'Okay, I will see you there. Thanks again' " ' **No problem, goodbye.'** " 'Bye.' "

 _Timeskip to police station._

I am now seated at the chief of police's office with Sundar seated beside me. "Hello I am Chief Officer Allans. I am to inform you that the killer of your family is none other than Sam Borrello, your brother Austin's friend. He states that he did it because he felt like it. Also to inform you that he killed Austin first." I nod silently crying and mentally asking myself why did _Sam_ did this. Then I thought that he had been acting odd lately. "He is going to be sentenced to life in prison, with no chance of bail." Officer Allans added. I nodded once more. "Thank you for telling me all of this sir." I tell him. 'Today after everyone's in bed we are leaving' ' **Alright then'**

 _Later that night_

"I want to thank you once more for taking me in when my family was killed Mr. and Mrs. Isen. As well as everything that you have done for me." I tell my to gracious hosts. "You are welcome Alva." they reply. "Well it is getting late, I am going to go to bed now." I tell them. "Night!" I hear them reply as I am heading up the stairs. I go to the drawer and pick up all of the papers that I filled out for this day. Now that my family's killer is in jail I don't really have anything here holding me back from going to Alagaësia. I set everything nice and neatly on the desk in my room. I then picked up Arya, thought of going to Sundavr, and when I opened my eyes I saw him in front of me in his dragon form. I watched as Sundavr concentrated, a portal appears. I then took a long look around at the clearing that we had spent so much time in. I took a deep breath and walked through.

 **A sneak peak at Ch6:** _**Chapter 6**_ _"_ _You know… I would have thought that making or going through the portal would have at least been a tad bit flashier...but we are still alive, in working order and in relatively in one piece. So, I won't..._


	6. Chapter 6

"talking"

'thoughts'

" **talking through telepathically(thoughts)"**

' **Sundavr** **/a dragon speaking'**

 _flashback_

/werecat or other animal speaking through thoughts/

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Inheritance Cycle (Eragon series) related. I do own my Oc, Sundavr, myself, and my strange friend (not really** _ **own**_ **him, he basically begged to be in my story...) who wanted to be the killer...yeah...again I state he is strange**

The Egg

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"You know… I would have thought that making or going through the portal would have at least been a tad bit flashier...but we are still alive, in working order and in relatively in one piece. So, I won't complain about that too much." I stated as I looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings. ' **Hm, I think it might have been all of those sci-fi films that we watched over the past few weeks. Especially the one with Loki's scepter, what was it called, The Avengers'** /I think that you might be right for once./ "Okay, we should probably make sure that we got everything….Where exactly are we?"I asked turning to Sundavr. ' **...'** /Ha! The scaled beast doesn't know!/ "...You do know that he hasn't been here since an _egg_ right?" -silence- "How about Sundavr flies up and gets a general layout of where we are?" ' **Quiet!'** Confused I look at Sundavr, then I hear rustling of leaves. " **So...any idea of who it is?" 'The scent is not that of a human or werecat, that narrows the list to elves, dwarves, or something else.'** All of a sudden we are surrounded by nice sharp swords and pointed arrows all around us. "Well, at least we know who's there" I said laughing weakly. As I looked around at all the elves as they disengage their weapons. " **Hey, Sun, how about you turn back into your dragon form. (AN: Sundavr changed back to his Human form in case they landed somewhere not too friendly/not enough room before they went through the portal.)They** **might** **not kill me then." 'They would die before that would happen.'** /Stop with the sappiness and change back you oversized, glorified lizard./ ' **Remember that this** _ **lizard**_ **can fry you!'** /Yeah, yeah./ "Oh, hush you two. If you were paying _any_ attention you would know that they want us to start walking!" -silence- Then the pointy objects are back. I raise my hands up in surrender. "Opps? Hey Sun, how about you change back now?" ' **Fine'** There was a flash of light, but since we were so used to it that we didn't even blink. Well, me blinking to get the spots out of my eyes is besides the point. I looked around and laughed at the elves' stunned silence as they slowly lowered their weapons. "Yeah..., sorry about that. -scratches head- Should have warned you about the bright light part. Anyway my name is Alva. My dragon's name is Sundavr, and the werecat is Ayra. Although -looks down at Arya- we should probably call you something else so that we don't confuse people." I said completely ignoring the surrounding company. /Fine. Call me Corrin Anything else and I will leave a 'present' _everywhere_./ "Alrighty then. This is the newly named Corrin. I am probably going to sound completely cliche in saying this but you won't understand pop culture, so, whatever. Take me to your leader!" I exclaimed pointing at a random elf.

TBC

* * *

 **(AN: Happy V-day everyone!)**


End file.
